1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to painting and in particular to applicators such as paint rollers, and more particularly to a multi-roller paint applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The application of paint is accomplished normally in one of three ways. For large, uninterrupted areas, paint is normally applied by spraying. For small areas, or detail work such as around door frames and window frames, a paint brush is usually employed. For larger areas of walls or ceilings which have interrupted areas, the paint is normally applied with a paint roller which allows the user to cover a greater quantity of area in less time.
Present paint rollers are normally of one piece construction and fabricated from an elongate metal rod member. The metal rod is formed into a straight handle end which is then bent at an angle generally perpendicular to handle and then rebent to define a length which is parallel to the handle and rebent a third time to form the roller support portion which is perpendicular to the handle end and which would normally be bisected by the handle end if the handle end were extended beyond the first right angle. The roller support portion of the metal rod slidably mechanically receives the paint roller and the internal frame upon which the paint roller is mounted. The paint roller and frame rotate freely on the rod portion. The roller is constructed of an outer layer of paint absorbing material and depending upon the surface which it is going to be used to cover, the paint roller is normally characterized as a rough or a finish roller.
The paint is normally poured into a receptacle having a tilted base which allows the user to via the handle end of the paint roller to place the roller into a quantity of paint and rotate the roller on the angled surface so that sufficient paint is absorbed on the outer surface of the roller. The user then contacts the roller with the surface to be painted and with a back and forth, or up and down motion causes the roller to rotate applying paint to the surface.
The handle end of the roller can vary in length depending on the type of painting required. For high walls or for ceilings, the handle end may be several feet long to allow the user to reach the area to be painted without having to use an elevation means. For a standard height wall, the handle portion may average approximately one foot.
The design standard in the United States for paint rollers utilizes an internal frame member slidably frictionally or mechanically engaged to the roller support portion of the paint roller and an absorbent sleeve which slidably engages the frame member. When the slidable absorbent sleeve is worn out or has served its purpose, it is normally discarded, but the internal frame member is retained for use with a future clean absorbent sleeve.
In European practice, there is no internal frame member. The absorbent sleeve is formed with fixed end members which slidably engage the metal rod support of the paint roller. In European practice when the absorbent sleeve becomes worn out or has served its purpose, the sleeve and the end members are discarded as a unit.
Applicant's multi-roller applicator is adaptable to both the United States Standard and the European Standard.
Depending upon the surface to be painted, the user may have to apply several coats of paint. This could require two coats with the same type of roller or a first coat with a rough roller followed by a second coat with a finish roller.
While the application of paint by a paint roller is much quicker than if applied by a brush, the application by means of a paint roller may require the user to paint over the same surface area a plurality of times.
Applicant's invention provides for a multi-roller assembly in which two or more rollers are secured in parallel alignment on a single handle means. The rollers may rotate independently or the rollers may be juxtaposed such that the rotation of one roller causes the other roller to rotate by frictional engagement. This type of assembly allows the user to mount a combination of finish rollers or rough rollers on the applicator means depending upon the surface to be painted and allows for more paint to be applied in less time.